di ujung senja
by kiranas
Summary: melingkupi mereka, hanya ada ruangan abstrak bernama kasih sayang


Yuuichirou berkali-kali mengalami proses ekstraksi darah ketika dirinya masih terpenjara di Sanguinem. Akan tetapi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan darahnya akan dihisap oleh seorang vampir secara langsung dari tubuhnya. Yuuichirou juga tidak pernah bermimpi dia akan memberikan darahnya dengan cuma-cuma untuk seorang vampir. Lagi pula, memangnya dia akan membiarkannya dengan senang hati? Jangan harap. Dalam mimpinya yang paling buruk sekalipun dia tidak akan mengizinkan.

Namun, dalam mimpinya yang paling liar pun Yuuichirou tidak pernah membayangkan Mikaela menjadi sesosok vampir.

Taring tertanam di leher Yuuichirou. Rasa sakit yang asing menyengatnya, di tempat Mikaela menancapkan taringnya. Mikaela mereguk darahnya. Memuaskan dahaganya. Setetes demi setetes, darah Yuuichirou mengalir keluar tubuhnya. Berpindah ke tenggorokan Mikaela.

Perlu beberapa waktu, sedikit kemampuan diplomatis, dan keahliannya untuk memaksa orang lain demi meruntuhkan kekeraskepalaan Mikaela yang menolak mencicipi darah manusia. Dia bisa mati kapan saja—menguap jadi abu atau berubah menjadi iblis. Tapi Mikaela tetap bersikeras untuk tidak meminum darah Yuuichirou. Mikaela tidak banyak berubah. Masih saja keras kepala dan berlagak kuat menanggung semuanya sendiri. Lalu, apa guna Yuuichirou yang selalu disebut-sebut keluarga? Yang benar saja!

Mikaela membutuhkan darah—spesifiknya, darah manusia. Yuuichirou memberikannya dengan suka rela. Hanya untuk Mikaela. Untuk membuat Mikaela tetap hidup. Lagi pula dia tidak suka melihat Mikaela tampak begitu tersiksa. Yuuichirou, secara literal, akan melakukan apa saja untuk Mikaela.

Langit sudah merah. Yuuichirou bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari sela-sela bangunan setengah remuk dan sisa puing-puing kota. Rambut Mikaela berkilau keemasan tersepuh matahari sore. Yuuichirou membenamkan jari-jarinya di sana. Sejenak, dia melupakan banyak hal kecuali apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Mikaela dan bagaimana helai-helai pirangnya menggelitik pipinya. Termasuk sensasi asing yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan, bagaimana darahnya disedot paksa dari tubuhnya. Lengannya bergerak turun, merengkuh Mikaela dalam dekapan.

Titik hitam menghalangi pandang matanya. Awalnya satu, dua, lalu menyemut. Membuat visinya menjadi kabur. Yuuichirou menutup matanya. Menghalangi sinar matahari senja menembus korneanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan lelah. Tenaganya terserap entah ke mana. Juga kesadarannya. Tanpa dia tahu kenapa dan bagaimana, kesadarannya memburam, menggelap. Terkikis perlahan-lahan. Rasanya seperti hendak jatuh tertidur. Pegangan tangannya pada Mikaela pelan-pelan mengendur.

Yuuichirou tersentak ketika Mikaela menarik diri dengan tiba-tiba. Kelopak matanya terbuka. Kesadarannya seolah dikembalikan dengan tiba-tiba. Rasanya, seperti tiba-tiba dibangunkan ketika kau sudah setengah tidur. Disaksikannya Mikaela beringsut mundur, menjauhi Yuuichirou dengan napas tersengal. Mata birunya terbeliak lebar. Darah segar masih menetes di sudut bibirnya. Darah _nya._ Mikaela mengesatnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Yuu- _chan."_

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Mikaela menggeleng. Tremor menjalari tubuhnya. "Maaf."

"Kenapa? Aku sudah mengizinkanmu meminum darahku, kan." Yuuichirou bangkit dari posisinya, sambil mengusap sepasang luka yang dibuat Mikaela. Masih sedikit nyeri. Yuuichirou merangkak mendekati Mikaela.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Mikaela memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Meringkuk dengan defensif. Setengah membelakangi Yuuichirou. Jubah putih yang sudah bernoda darah dirapatkan di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Mika," Yuuichirou menyentuh pundaknya, hati-hati. Takut melukai Mikaela meski hanya dengan sentuhan ringan. "Ada apa?"

Mikaela menolak menjawab. Hanya menggeleng. Punggung dan bahunya kaku. Jubah putihnya semakin ditarik merapat. Rambut pirangnya berjatuhan di wajah—menghalangi sebagian wajahnya dari pandang Yuuichirou. Tetapi Yuuichirou masih bisa melihat sedikit raut wajah Mikaela. Dia tampak ... ketakutan. Alisnya menajam, juga sudut-sudut matanya. Napasnya memberat. Yuuichirou tidak yakin apa, tetapi jelas ada yang mengusik Mikaela.

"Kau masih membutuhkan darah? Tidak apa. Minum saja darahku."

"Maaf, Yuu- _chan,_ " Mikaela bergumam pelan. Orbs _cerulean_ miliknya mengintip dari sela-sela helai pirang yang menghalau wajahnya. Ngeri masih sedikit terpeta di wajahnya. "Maaf. Aku hampir kehilangan kendali. Aku bisa saja membunuh Yuu- _chan._ Maafkan aku."

Yuuichirou berusaha membaca situasi sekaligus mencerna kalimat Mikaela. Dia membebaskan tangan Mikaela yang masih mendekap dirinya sendiri. Perlu sedikit usaha keras untuk melakukannya. Mikaela bisa jadi lebih keras kepala daripada dirinya jika dia mau. "Apa maksudmu dengan _kau bisa saja membunuhku_?"

"A-a-aku nyaris kehilangan kendali. Kalau tadi aku tidak berhenti, Yuu- _chan_ bisa mati kehabisan darah. Aku membunuh Yuu- _chan."_ Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, setengah terisak—seperti ada yang tertahan di sana. Mikaela mendongak, memandangnya. Netra Mikaela menggelap. Sedikit berkabut. Titik-titik air menggantung di bulu matanya. Mikaela menangis?

"Tapi tidak, kan?" Yuuichirou meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Mikaela. Berharap gestur kecil itu bisa sedikit menenangkannya. "Lihat. Aku hidup dan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak membunuhku."

"Kau nyaris kehilangan kesadaran, tadi. Jangan mengelak!" Mikaela menepis tangannya. Tatap matanya kembali menajam. Tampak mengancam.

Yah, dia sempat merasakannya tadi, ketika kesadarannya berangsur menipis. Tapi, toh, dia tidak sungguh-sungguh pingsan (lagi). Mikaela menarik diri beberapa saat sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan. "Itu bukan masalah. Yang penting kau berhenti tepat waktu dan tidak membunuhku."

"Tapi—"

"Sshh," Yuuichirou membekap mulut Mikaela. Dia akan terus bicara seolah semuanya adalah kesalahannya jika Yuuichirou tidak menghentikannya. Mikaela memberontak, menarik telapak tangan Yuuichirou yang menekan mulutnya. Dia nyaris tidak bisa menahan Mikaela. "Aku tidak mati, itu yang terpenting. Dan—syukurlah—kau benar-benar masih hidup."

Yuuichirou melepaskan tangannya ketika Mikaela sudah tampak sedikit tenang. Mikaela mendorongnya sedikit menjauh, lalu bergumam lirih, "ya ... tapi, aku benar-benar jadi monster, sekarang."

"Sudah kubilang, sedikit darah tidak akan membuatmu menjadi monster, Mika."

Yuuichirou memang sangat presisten. Mikaela tahu benar soal hal itu—kecuali kalau dia berharap empat tahun bisa mengubah sifat Yuuichirou yang satu ini. Dan seharusnya Mikaela tidak perlu membuang-buang energinya hanya untuk mendebat Yuuichirou. Tetapi, sosok di hadapannya ini adalah Hyakuya Mikaela. Orang yang berada di level keras kepala yang sama dengan Yuuichirou. Mereka sudah sering beradu argumen sejak mereka sama-sama masih bocah.

"Aku juga sudah bilang, kan, apa pun dirimu kita tetap keluarga. Sekalipun kau berubah menjadi monster." Yuuichirou menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang separuh hancur. Agak jauh dari Mikaela. Sepertinya badannya penuh memar. Sendi-sendinya terasa nyeri.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi monster. Kau sungguh tega, Yuu- _chan._ Memaksaku seperti itu." Mikaela tetap di tempatnya. Tatap matanya tidak dapat diartikan. Wajah Mikaela lusuh; penuh memar, berkas luka, dan corengan darah. Sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara!" jari telunjuk Yuuichirou menudingnya. Mikaela sedikit terperanjat. Jarak mereka masih cukup jauh, tangan Yuuichirou tidak akan sampai menyodok matanya. Tetapi Mikaela tetap beringsut mundur. "Kau lebih tega padaku, bodoh! Masa aku harus menyaksikan dirimu mati lagi? Seakan waktu itu tidak cukup membuatku mimpi buruk setiap malam selama empat tahun, hah?"

Mikaela tidak menyahut. Masih memandangi Yuuichirou belum berhenti yang membentak-bentaknya.

"Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu mati lagi setelah aku tahu kau hidup! Selama empat tahun, aku menyangka aku sudah kehilangan Mika. Kau kira apa yang akan kulakukan setelah tahu kalau kau tidak mati? Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu! A-aku tidak mau kehilangan Mika lagi."

Hening.

Mika bergeming. Yuuichirou mengumpulkan kembali napasnya yang tersengal usai berteriak-teriak. Hanya ada embusan angin yang membawa dingin. Mengibarkan helai-helai rambut dan jubah Mikaela. Sisa-sisa matahari membelai rambutnya, berkilau keemasan, jatuh di pundaknya. Yuuichirou terpana. Agak merasa tolol. Untuk apa dia berteriak-teriak pada Mikaela seperti orang kesetanan?

Mikaela mendekat ke arahnya. Gaung samar langkah Mikaela terpantul dalam dinding-dinding gedung yang sekarat, hanya tinggal menunggu roboh. Dia menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Yuuichirou.

"Maaf," dia berbisik, lirih. Sudah berapa kali Mikaela minta maaf padanya hari ini? Padahal ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu dan benar-benar berbicara setelah bertahun-tahun. "Barangkali aku memang tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan Yuu- _chan._ A-aku tidak mau Yuu- _chan_ membenciku karena sekarang aku berwujud makhluk yang paling dibenci Yuu- _chan._ "

Yuuichirou tertegun. Dia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Mikaela adalah Mikaela. Mika-nya. Dia tidak akan pernah membenci Mikaela. Dia tidak akan bisa membenci orang yang bersedia mengulurkan tangan padanya ketika dia benar-benar sendirian, berkata bahwa Yuu- _chan_ adalah bagian dari keluarganya, dan meyakinkannya bahwa itu bukan kata-kata kosong semata. Mustahil bagi Yuuichirou untuk membenci sosok yang membuatnya bertahan hidup selama tahun-tahun yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Walaupun dia bertahan atas nama dendam selama, kurang lebih, empat tahun terakhir.

Yuuchirou tidak akan membenci Mikaela. Karena, setelah apa yang mereka lewati bersama; hari-hari yang mereka retas berdua; menertawakan nasib mereka yang tidak pernah terlalu mujur, menangisi tawa di sela-sela dinding batu Sanguinem, menikmati hidup mereka sebagai anak-anak terbuang yang tidak diinginkan, harapan-harapan yang mereka bagi jika berhasil melihat kembali matahari, dan bagaimana harapan itu terpaksa menguap habis sesaat sebelum menjadi nyata, Yuuichirou menyadari bahwa dia menyayangi Mikaela—tanpa walaupun, tanpa meskipun. Dulu dan sekarang. Dan mungkin besok, lusa, dan seterusnya.

"Harusnya aku tidak berpikiran begitu," Mikaela meneruskan ucapannya. Pandang matanya menghujam langsung mata hijau Yuuichirou. Sejuk, teduh. Seperti kolam tak beriak. Akrab dan familiar. Rasanya seperti _pulang._ Seperti _rumah._ Mikaela tersenyum—bukan hanya bibirnya, tetapi juga matanya. "Seharusnya aku tahu Yuu- _chan_ tidak akan membenciku."

"Bo-bodoh! Mana mungkin aku benci padamu!"

"Aku tidak mau dibilang bodoh oleh orang bodoh." Mikaela memiringkan kepalanya, mengedipkan sebelah mata. Tidak sampai satu detik, Yuuichirou sadar Mikaela sedang menggodanya—berusaha mengangkat _mood_ nya yang sempat menurun. Betapa Yuuichirou menyukai Mikaela yang sedikit lebih ekspresif dan ramah.

"Sembarangan!"

"Kuharap Yuu- _chan_ yang sekarang memang sedikit lebih pintar dibandingkan dulu." Mikaela berkata lagi. Masih dengan nada suara yang serupa dengan sebelumnya. Riang dan ringan. Mengingatkan Yuuichirou dengan masa-masa mereka masih begitu belia, dulu. "Kuharap kau tidak membuat banyak masalah. Aku tidak selalu ada untuk menjauhkanmu dari masalah."

Yuuichirou mendengus. "Kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Mika."

"Aku, kadang-kadang, masih berpikiran kalau Yuu- _chan_ adalah bocah delapan tahun yang baru saja pindah ke Panti Asuhan Hyakuya," tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Mikaela. Dia mendongak, menatap langit yang separuh merah, sisanya lagi mulai berubah lembayung. Senja mulai turun.

Yuuichirou menyukai tawa jernihnya. Sedikit merindukannya juga, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, dia akan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan.

"Astaga, Mika. Aku sudah enam belas tahun, sekarang."

"Tetapi, bagiku, Yuu- _chan_ tetaplah Yuu- _chan._ "

"Che. Kau masih saja memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu setelah bertahun-tahun."

"Kau lebih suka kalau aku memanggilmu Yuu- _kun?"_ Mikaela mengetukkan telunjuk kanannya di dagu, tangan kirinya menumpu siku. Hanya sepersekian sekon, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak cocok. Bagaimana dengan Yuu - _san?_ Atau Yuu saja?

"Tidak—jangan!" Yuuichirou membuang muka setelah menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. Ide bahwa Mikaela memanggilnya dengan nama Yuu- _kun_ atau Yuu- _san_ atau hanya Yuu tidak pernah terbayang di benaknya. Hampir semua yang cukup akrab dengannya orang memanggilnya Yuu, hanya _Yuu_ —itu tidak akan terdengar biasa saja dan tidak spesial. Yoichi memanggilnya Yuu- _kun,_ dan rasa-rasanya panggilan tersebut cukup umum. Yuu- _san_ terdengar seperti Shinoa. Sedangkan Yuu- _chan_ adalah panggilan yang diberikan Mikaela padanya sejak kali pertama mereka bertatap muka "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu darimu. Lagi pula tidak ada orang lain yang memanggilku Yuu- _chan_ selain kau."

"Baiklah. Yuu- _chan."_

Yuiichirou merasa terseret ke masa lalu. Waktu di mana jalanan putih bersalju, langit bahkan tidak lelah menumpahkan keping-keping es asimetris. Angin musim dingin di penghujung Desember, kerlap-kerlip lampu natal dan celoteh riang anak-anak. Masa-masa di mana dia baru saja bertemu Mikaela.

Tangan Yuuichirou terjulur, meraih pergelangan tangan Mikaela. Sebagaimana Mikaela meraih pergelangan tangannya dengan paksa, dulu, ketika dia menolak menyambut jabat tangan Mikaela. (Tapi, dia tidak memaksa Mikaela, kali ini.) Yuuichirou menyingkap sedikit lengan pakaian Mikaela. Kulit Mikaela pucat dan nyaris translusens, memberikan kesan beku. Yuuichirou melepas sebelah sarung tangannya, menyentuh pergelangan tangan Mikaela secara langsung di tempat nadinya seharusnya berdenyut. Tetapi Yuuichirou tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Jantungku sudah berhenti berdetak, Yuu- _chan,_ " Mikaela mengonfirmasi. Yuuichirou tersenyum, menelan getir, tanpa menanggapi. Genggaman tangan dilepas.

Senja sudah benar-benar luruh, sekarang. Cakrawala tidak lagi biru cerah, lembayung, atau merah keemasan. Kini, gelap. Biru pekat mendekati hitam. Tidak ada titik-titik bintang bercahaya yang pernah diimpikan Mikaela. Hanya saja bulan berpendar kebiruan. Menyepuh kota yang sekarat, porak poranda dan bangunan-bangunan yang tidak lagi berdiri tegak.

"Eh, Mi-mika..." Yuuichirou tiba-tiba memanggil. Dia mendengar Mika menoleh, memandangnya dalam diam. "Aku berhutang maaf padamu."

"Untuk?" Sebelah alis Mikaela terangkat.

Yuuichirou menghela napas panjang, mereguk ludah. Gugup. "Ketika di Shinjuku, aku melukaimu."

"Aku memaafkanmu." Mikaela menjawabnya singkat. Yuuichirou merasa seharusnya dia tidak perlu lagi bertanya dan meminta. Jika Mikaela tidak memberinya maaf, dia tidak akan mau susah-susah melacaknya lagi dan membawanya pergi. _Menyelamatkannya._ "Yuu- _chan_ tidak tahu kalau itu aku."

"Pokoknya aku minta maaf. Aku sudah menyakiti Mika." Tangan Yuuichirou kembali terulur. Diletakkannya telapak tangan di dada Mikaela, lokasi si mana jantungnya seharusnya berdetak. Tempat di mana—kira-kira—Yuuichirou melukainya beberapa waktu lalu.

Mikaela menolak membalas pandang Yuuichirou. Meskipun membiarkan telapak tangannya tersimpan di dadanya. "Aku meminum darahmu. Anggap saja kita seri."

Yuuichirou menganggapnya sebagai isyarat bahwa mereka tidak perlu membahas hal itu lagi dan Yuuichirou tidak berhak bertanya mengapa. Barangkali, Mikaela ingin menghargai perasaan Yuuichirou. Bagaimana pun menusuk jantung (yang sebenarnya sudah berhenti berdetak) satu-satunya keluargamu yang tersisa bukan kenangan indah—bukan sesuatu yang patut diingat-ingat. Mereka berdua sama-sama akan tutup mulut soal insiden itu dan tidak akan membicarakannya lebih lanjut.

"Pergilah bersamaku, Yuu- _chan,"_ Mikaela tiba-tiba bersuara lagi. Yuuichirou tidak menyahut. Dia hanya melemparkan panda tanya pada sahabat kecilnya. Meminta penjelasan. "Tinggalkan semuanya dan pergi bersamaku. Ke tempat yang jauh—tempat di mana kau akan aman."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" Yuuichirou bertanya. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja."

"Manusia-manusia itu hanya memanfaatkanmu, Yuu- _chan._ Mereka tidak bisa dipercaya. Mereka melakukan percobaan pada manusia lain—salah satunya kau. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Yuuichirou sudah tahu soal itu—meskipun tidak secara detil. Letnan Jendral dari keluarga Hiiragi itu sudah pernah menyebut-nyebut soal eksperimen entah apa yang mungkin sudah dilakukan kepada Yuuichirou, ketika dia diinterogasi pasca misi di Shinjuku. Guren sudah mengonfimasinya. Yuuichirou juga sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ada kemungkinan Mikaela juga objek percobaan.

Dia menghargai Mikaela yang mengkhawatirkannya. Di sisi lain, dia tahu mereka tidak memiliki tempat untuk pergi. Dunia ini sudah bobrok—hanya tinggal menunggu hancur. Tidak akan ada tempat yang cukup aman untuk mereka.

Mikaela mengulang perkataannya lagi. "Pergilah denganku, Yuu- _chan._ Supaya aku bisa melindungimu."

"Kata seseorang yang terluka parah dan tadi sempat hampir mati," Yuuichirou membalasnya. Dia mengangkat _katana_ nya. "Aku cukup kuat. Aku bisa melindungimu juga."

"Aku tidak meragukan Yuu- _chan._ Baiklah. Yuu- _chan_ boleh melindungiku, asalkan kita pergi bersama." Mikaela tampaknya bersedia melakukan apa saja agar Yuuichirou pergi bersamanya.

"Bagaimana jika sebalikanya, kau yang ikut denganku?" Yuuichirou mengucapkannya tanpa berpikir secara matang. Spontan.

"Kau bercanda?" raut wajah Mikaela penuh ketidakpercayaan. Seolah-olah mencoba berkata, _kau bodoh atau gila? Itu mustahil._ "Kau kira aku ini apa? Teman-teman manusiamu pasti segera menghabisiku tanpa pikir panjang."

Mikaela tidak sepenuhnya salah. Lihat saja apa yang terjadi di Shinjuku ketika Yuuichirou memutuskan untuk tidak mengaktifkan kutukan dan membunuh Mikaela. Tetapi, sekarang teman-teman satu timnya sudah tahu siapa Mikaela. Guren juga tahu—tapi dia tidak berguna jika masih tertawan vampir bangsawan itu. "Aku akan bilang kalau kau keluargaku."

"Itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau aku vampir." Mikaela tersenyum, getir. Nyatanya, Mikaela memang vampir. Semua orang akan memandangnya begitu. Dia tidak akan diterima di dunia manusia.

"Kau bukan vampir. Kau Mika."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku Mikaela. Seorang vampir."

"Kau Mikaela—eh, aku nyaris tidak pernah memanggilmu begitu. Ah, intinya kau Mika—"

"Yuu- _chan,_ diamlah. Berhenti mendebatku dan kita pergi dari sini," Mikaela memotong ucapannya.

Yuuichirou terdiam. Dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Tetapi, dia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Mikaela. Tidak lagi. Cukup sekali saja dia meninggalkan Mikaela. Yuuichirou tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Mika."

"Lalu sekarang apa? Setelah aku susah payah mendapatkanmu kembali, kau akan pergi begitu saja—lagi?" Entah kenapa, apa yang diucapkan Mikaela terasa seperti sepihan es yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya.

"Tidak." Yuuichirou menggeleng. "Kita tetap bersama-sama. Kau tidak akan pergi dariku lagi. Tidak lagi."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Sshh," Yuuichirou meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Gestur kecil yang cukup untuk membuat Mikaela tutup mulut. "Tidak bisakah kita berhenti membahas ini? Sebentar saja. Biarkan aku berpikir dan membuat keputusan, oke?"

Mikaela memandangnya, tepat di mata. Hijau dan biru bersitatap. Mata biru Mikaela tampak sedikit lebih gelap—tidak seterang sebelumnya. Lalu mengangguk, dengan penuh pertimbangan.

"Tentu saja kehidupan Yuu - _chan_ terus berjalan selama empat tahun terakhir. Kau tentu tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja."

Sekali lagi, ini menohoknya. Ya, dia _memang_ seolah memiliki kehidupan baru, empat tahun belakangan ini. Hidup di mana tidak ada eksistensi Hyakuya Mikaela di dalamnya. Sedangkan kehidupan Mikaela terhenti selama empat tahun terakhir. Mikaela pasti masih berwujud bocah dua belas tahun jika dia tidak mau repot-repot menolak darah manusia.

"Maafkan aku," Yuuichirou bergumam lagi. Tangannya terulur, meraih bahu Mikaela. Mendekapnya erat-erat. "Maaf, Mika."

Mikaela tidak menjawab. Hanya saja, tangan Mikaela menyusuri tulang punggungnya dengan hati-hati, membelainya. Menjebaknya dalam ruangan kedap suara, tanpa dinding, tanpa waktu, bernama kasih sayang.

Yuuichirou tahu, dia dimaafkan. Dan, Mikaela selalu memaafkannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji."

* * *

seraph of the end ©kagami takaya, yamamoto yamato, furuya daisuke

i wrote it in rush sorry for any mistakes. chapter 36 is killing me :')

saya memperkirakan setidaknya 10 skenario apa yang terjadi setelah chapter 36 dan 8 di antaranya angst. jadi, saya melupakan 8 prediksi itu dan menulis salah satu yang fluff—daripada nanti angst beneran dan saya menyesal.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
